The Perfect Cut
by Bramblerose4
Summary: For: Ethan Lock who asked me to write a story where Rex gives Noah a haircut. Established Noah/Rex slash relationship. Enjoy!


**For: Ethan Lock who asked me to write a story where Rex gives Noah a haircut; thank you for your patience!**

**A hearty "thanks" to Moviefan95 for the beta work. Your edits totally inspire me!**

**Established NOEX!**

**The Perfect Cut**

_He's late._ Noah thought bitterly as he checked his phone for messages. _Nothing._ Rex was supposed to meet him in the park an hour ago. He didn't know why he was still waiting the movie started fifteen minutes ago and the next showing would start in another two hours from now. He should just go home and catch up on his geography homework. But he remained where he was scanning the crowd for his friend. Noah sighed and was just about to get up when someone tugged hard on the back of his head. His head snapped back and he saw the familiar grin plastered over Rex's face.

"Rex, what the Hell?"

"Excuse me, miss, do you know where I could find Noah Nixon?" Rex asked his grin widening.

"Ha ha, very funny," Noah commented sarcastically and batted Rex's hand away. "My hair isn't that long."

"If you say so, ma'am," Rex replied with a wink and sat down next to him on the bench.

"It isn't." He insisted with a frown. "Is it?"

Rex shrugged his shoulders and looked at the birds gathering at his feet as if he was growing bored with the joke.

Sensing that Rex was growing bored with his own joke Noah flipped his hair out of his eyes and changed the subject. "So, why are you late?"

Rex's head whipped around, scaring the birds into flight. "What? I'm not late."

"Oh, yes you are," Noah insisted and head up his phone so Rex could read the time.

"Aw, what?" Rex snatched Noah's phone and compared it to his own. "Dammit. I must've have forgotten to reset the time zone when we got back." Rex handed Noah back his phone as he changed the settings on his. "Sorry, Noe."

Noah nodded in understanding. This wasn't the first time Rex had been late because of time zone shifts. "So, since we've missed the movie what do you want to do?" he asked, pocketing his phone.

He could sense Rex's eyes on him. He looked up to see that Rex was staring at his hair. Noah ran a hand through it feeling self-conscious. "What?"

"Oh that's easy,"Rex said with a new grin. "Let's go to the Recruitment Center at HQ."

"What? Why?" Noah asked, feeling as though he had missed something.

"They have a hair cutting station."

"What?"

"Let's get you a haircut."

"So, you do think I need one?"

"No, don't be a girl about it. You know that I don't care what you look like. But it's obvious that you think you need one. So rather than have you worry about it for the rest of the day let's take care of it."

And that's how Noah ended up at Providence HQ walking down one of the longest corridors he'd ever seen. He reluctantly followed Rex, unsure of what to expect as the near the large double doors at the end of the corridor. It was marked with an ominous; "RCS4: Hair removal" and Noah was assaulted with an image of being strapped down to a table while the hair on his body was surgically removed by a barber, who looked suspiciously like Agent Six, with scissors, that looked an awful lot like the deadly agent's went cold at the image and shuddered.

Rex noticed the blond's hesitation and took the older teen's hand in his. "Don't worry Noe, everything's going to be fine."

Noah nodded mutely and allowed Rex to lead him down the hall. Though that didn't stop Noah from inhaling in fear as they reached the doors and Rex pushed through. Noah almost laughed at his own imagination as he looked around the room. There was a thick white leather bound ledger sitting ontop of a large white desk where he suspected the recruits entered their information. Across from the desk were chairs lined up in neat columns for the recruits to sit as they waited for their names to be called. Rex walked right passed all the chairs and towards the back, and of course, Noah followed him and the sight took his breath away.

Noah could now see why the corridor was so long; the room doubled back and rows and rows of hair cutting stations complete with washing sinks and barber chairs. They were entirely clean, sterile, ready for use; oh, and completely empty.

"Now what? There's nobody here."

"What do you mean? I'm here and you're here; who else do you need?" Rex grinned.

"Oh I don't know; perhaps a barber? That would be nice," Noah replied sarcastically.

"That's what I'm for," Rex said, gesturing to himself.

"Come again?" That's when Noah put two and two together. '_He can't be serious' _he thought.

"I'm going to cut your hair," He rolled his eyes at Noah as if he couldn't believe Noah hadn't already figured that out.

"And what part of your brain told you that was a good idea?"

Rex's face spilt into a grin. "Hey, you're the one who said you needed a haircut, not me," he pointed out. "Now; sit." he said as he pointed to a nearby chair.

Noah stared at his friend as he walked over to the chair. He didn't sit; instead he glared at Rex's reflection in the mirror. "You better know what you're doing," he warned.

Rex stuck out his tongue which did nothing to assuage Noah's doubts. He watched as the Hispanic EVO threw his jacket on a chair next to Noah's, opened a drawer and pulled out a long piece of black fabric.

"This would go much faster if you sat down," Rex commented matter-of-factly and placed the hair dresser's smock on the chair next to his jacket.

Stiffly Noah plunked down in the barber chair, his eyes following his friend as he danced around the chair examining combs and brushes, selecting those that he would use and disregarding those he would not. Noah watched Rex's every movement. The raven haired teen turned around with a pair of cutting shears in his hands and Noah felt his heart jump into his throat in fear. Their eyes locked and Noah was pretty sure Rex could read the anxitey in his eyes because he put the shears down and leaned forward.

"Relax," Rex said softly giving Noah his most reassuring smile. Noah did indeed feel himself relax slightly the longer beamed and with more grace than he usually exhibited Rex laid a hair dresser's smock across Noah's front and neatly tied it in the back.

"I don't like strangers touching me."

"Well I'm not a stranger, am I?" Rex said with a wink.

Noah shared a meaningful look with Rex. "No, no you're not."

"And I know for a fact that you don't mind it when I touch you."

Noah felt himself blush at Rex's words. "Yeah," he whispered lamely.

Rex grin relaxed into a more natural smile that Noah knew meant he was genuinely pleased at Noah's admission but didn't know how to say so. "It's not too tight is it?" he asked instead.

"No, it's fine. Have you ever cut hair before?" he asked Rex.

"Oh yeah, loads of experience."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah, Can't you tell?" Rex asked and posed lightly running a hand through his own hair. "I cut my own hair," Rex said with pride.

Noah eyed his friend and imagined what his hair would look like with spiked locks and used all his will power to stifle a shudder. He may love that look on Rex, but there was no way he was going to let taller teen do that to him.

As if sensing Noah's unease Rex placed a hand on Noah's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. "Don't worry Noah. I'm not going to go crazy or anything. Just a small cut to make you so gorgeous that all the ladies will want you," Rex promised and then lowered his head so that it was level with Noah's ear. "But then I'll show them that you are mine and mine alone. So, relax and let the _Rex-o-nator_ do his thing."

Noah's eyes fluttered closed at Rex's words and swallowed thickly. "Oh God." He moaned and gripped the arms rests of the chair.

He heard Rex chuckled behind him. "Good man." He complamented and placed both gloved hair on Noah's head. The blond started at the feeling and gave Rex a questioning look through the mirror

Rex stared back and answered by weaving his fingers thru the blond's hair allowing Noah to get used to feeling someone touch him.

"First thing's first," Rex said removing his gloves. He made his way over to a sink and plucked an empty spray bottle from the sink counter and filled it with water. He tested the spray handle on his bare hand and went back over to his boyfriend.

Noah shifted nervously and screwed his eyes shut as he waited for the water. He flinched at first as Rex dampened Noah's hair with the spray bottle, but then Rex began to comb his hair back, and the feeling was so unexpectantly wonderful that Noah almosy purred with pleasure.

He would watch as Rex worked until he grew used to the sensation then he would close his eyes until Rex did something else. Before he knew it Noah was completely calm and was even enjoying having his hair cut by an amatuer. The rhythmic pull of his hair thru the comb follwowed by the sharp sound of scissors cutting made him sleepy and it wasn't until he heard Rex repeating his name did Noah knew that he had indeed fallen asleep.

"Wha?"Noah gasped as he opened his eyes. Rex had done it. It wasn't a huge change; his hair still held the same shape only now it was less shaggy and framed his face better. Noah turned his head from side to side in wonder. Rex had done it. "Wow," Noah said, running his hands though his newly cut hair. "I look good."

"Naturally," Rex said withself-satisfied grin.

Noah's eyes flicked up to Rex's reflection. "Thank you, Rex," he said with as much gratitude as he could muster.

"That'll be $35.50, please," Rex stated and held out his hand for payment.

"What?" Noah said, blinking in confusion and turned in his chair to face him. "You never said I had to pay you!" Part of him knew Rex was only joking, but he went along with Rex's joke anyway. It was more fun that way. "Besides," he stated, "$35.50 is both our tickets plus dinner!"

Rex chuckled and cupped Noah's chin with his ungloved hand. "Just kidding," he winked and lifted Noah's head up as he brought his own head down for a kiss. "Seeing you happy is payment enough."

"Oh, jeez thanks," Noah replied, unable to think of anything else to say. He yanked the apron and gazed at himself in the mirror.

"Now," Rex said as he grabbed his jacket, "let's see when the next showing is; I want to show you off!"

"Or we could just stay in," Noah suggested, emboldened by Rex's reaction as the taller teen's eye widened at the thought. "And enjoy my new haircut together."

"Mr. Nixon, I like the way you think."

"Well, Mr. Salazar it is one of my strong suits." Noah agreed.

"Among others," Rex managed before Noah captured his lips in a sweet, loving kiss.


End file.
